


Put me in coach

by PrimalScream



Series: Nurse/Cop/Paramedic/Doctor AU [1]
Category: Black Sails
Genre: First Time, Frottage, M/M, Modern AU, Porn, there's a little pining and angst if you turn your head 33 degress and squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:30:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimalScream/pseuds/PrimalScream
Summary: Billy's a cop, Charles is a nurse. There are tight jeans, a motorcycle, a kiss cam and orgasms. What more do you need?





	

When Billy opens the door Charles works hard not to swallow his tongue. Billy’s in low slung, light wash jeans that mold to him like second skin and no shirt. His nipples are so hard Charles wonders if they hurt. The skin around the little nubs is pulled tight and pucked. He fights his instinct to reach out and rub his thumbs across them to see them pinch tighter, to see if Billy would moan. His hands remain firmly in his pockets as he leans against the door frame. They don’t have that kind of relationship, after all.

They’ve been friends for a few years now after being introduced by mutual friends while Charles was completing his last volunteer hours at NYPD’s 19th precinct. A love of baseball, fast cars and sci fi movies cemented the bond. And while Charles knows Billy sleeps with men as well as women, he’s never shown any interest, so Charles keeps his thoughts and his body parts to himself. 

He’d rather have Billy as a friend than not at all. Billy makes him laugh so hard he cries. His dry wit and sarcastic humor is something that Charles hadn’t expected from the almost angelic face and it’s not something he’s willing risk. He knows Billy wouldn’t be offended by a pass, but Charles has seen it end badly a million times. Billy would start to wonder if he was giving Charles the wrong signals. He’d be afraid he was leading Charles on. He’d start to distance himself and then Charles would lose the closest friendship he has. 

“You gonna stand there letting the AC out or you gonna come in?” Billy smirks at him as he walks away toward the back of the house to his bedroom. 

Charles walks through the door and shuts it behind him, walking to the kitchen Island. Charles’s eyes follow the line of Billy’s back. He traces his shoulders, across the wide sweeping plane of Billy’s deltoids down his spine to the shallow dip just above Billy’s ass. Billy has a body that makes Charles’s mouth go dry. He’s golden brown from spending off hours at the park playing frisbee with the boys, and well defined muscles he works hard for at the gym. He fills out a police uniform better than any cop Charles has ever seen. 

The first time Charles had seen Billy, Billy had been standing in the locker room, his uniform shirt unbuttoned and hanging open, line after line of defined muscle standing out. The button on Billy’s pants had been undone but the zipper was still up and just a hint of a black waistband could be seen. A thin trail of light blond hair heading south had made Charles stupidly speechless. 

It wasn’t like Charles wasn’t used to men in uniform, he was an ER nurse for Christ sake, he saw any number of men in uniform on a daily basis, but he’d never seen one filled out quite this well before. He’d been in the station that day to administer flu shots and after, they’d all gone out for a round of drinks where he and Billy had struck up a conversation about baseball and the new replay rules. The rest had just fallen into place and soon they were hanging out regularly. 

Now they have a standing, for lack of a better word, date, every third Saturday when the Yankees are in town, it’s game day for them. After baseball season it’s hockey and the Rangers.

As he watches Billy walk away, Charles’s eyes fall to where the jeans sit dangerously low on Billy's hips. One good tug and Charles knows they’d come right down. They’re a little loose at the waist but snug over his hips and beautifully tight over his ass. There’s just enough of a gap in the back that Charles could get his hand underneath, he could get his fingers on Billy’s hole. Charles rubs a hand over his face, it’s going to be a long day if he’s already thinking like that.

Billy comes back out pulling a faded NYPD t-shirt over his head. Too many washing have shrunk it and made it damn near threadbare in spots. It’s tight over his pecs and abs leaving very little to the imagination, and it stops just short of the button of his jeans, showing off the slight bulge of his cock stuffed into the form fitting denim. The thin jersey material strains around Billy’s biceps, and Charles has to bite back a groan. Billy’s a wet fucking dream come to life and if Charles doesn’t get laid soon he’s going to have a severe case of blue balls.

Billy grabs a jacket off the rack near the door before saying, “You sure you don’t wanna take the truck?”

Charles shakes his head, “Parking is going to be a bitch this late, it’ll be easier to park the bike.”

Charles drives a custom Harley Davidson Sportster 883 Iron in matte gun metal gray. He’d spent a year looking for the exact right bike and when one couldn’t be found, he’d had one made. He’d spent an extra four grand on upgrades including a custom exhaust and paint job.

On the days when his job makes him wish for three more arms and a few dozen miracles, he hops on 95 and rides until the tension starts to ease and he can breathe again. It makes him feel alive and free and he can find the peace he needs in the wind rushing past him at speeds that could land him on the very tables he tries so hard to forget sometimes.

When they reach his bike, he hands Billy the extra helmet and waits for Billy to climb on behind him. Despite Billy’s long speeches about speed and safety Billy loves the bike almost as much as Charles does. Billy had been with him when he’d ordered it and picked it up. Billy’s a good passenger. He doesn’t fight the way the bike moves, he lets himself line up with Charles and moves with him instead of against him.

Billy swings over, hands touching briefly at Charles’s shoulders before he settles his ass on the seat. Billy’s hands move down to hold on at Charles’s waist. He squeeze Charles hips with his thighs to let Charles know he’s ready and then Charles is turning the key.

By the time they get to the game, between the vibration of the engine under his balls and the way Billy’s thumbs had been stroking his sides, Charles is half hard. He thinks maybe they should have brought Billy’s truck. 

They have five minutes to spare when they get to their seats. They’re smack in the middle of the row but Charles can’t complain much. They’re in the first row on the first deck down the third base line and the view is phenomenal. There’s something about baseball that Charles has always loved. 

Most people find the sport boring; too many stats, not enough action, just a bunch of guys running around in a circle. But the sound of a ball cracking off the end of a bat makes his heart race. That single sound will tell him whether the ball is going out or staying in. He loves a good home run, but for him, small ball is where it’s at. 

When a hitter can get deep into the count, when he can make the pitcher work for it, pitch after pitch after pitch until just one small miscalculation plus a perfect swing has a ball dropping into the outfield like a weighted balloon, that’s what makes him stand up and cheer. It’s the finesse of the game that Charles loves the most.

Once they’re seated, Billy is immediately drawn into conversation by the redhead next to him. Not that Charles can blame her and while Billy is polite, Charles can also tell Billy’s not exactly interested. Soon enough Billy’s turning back to him, and Charles raises an eyebrow and tilts his head in the direction of the redhead. Billy just shrugs his shoulders and shakes his head, definitely not interested. 

Charles sneaks another look at her and he doesn’t get why Billy isn’t interested. She’s pretty with beautifully pale skin and a runner’s build. He’s never seen Billy with a redhead but if Billy isn’t going to discriminate between men and women when it comes to partners, Charles is pretty sure he’s not going to discriminate based on hair color either. 

In the fourth inning they both get up to hit the bathroom and get another beer. As they’re heading back to their seats, Charles says, “So, the redhead.”

“Janice.”

“Yeah, you gonna…” Charles trails off leaving the sentence hanging. Charles doesn't know why he’s asking, Billy’s only spoken a few more sentences to her since the start of the game and none of it had been initiated by Billy. 

Billy shakes his head, “Hadn’t planned on it.” 

“Why not, she’s hot.”

Billy shrugs, “I’m here with you.”

“You know I wouldn’t care if you wanted to take off with her.”

Billy stops dead and turns to face Charles, “Do you want me to sleep with her?” Billy’s tone is almost accusing.

Charles doesn’t even think before blurting out, “No.”

“Then leave it.” Billy’s tone leaves zero room for argument.

Charles nods and they continue back to their seats. He’s not sure what the fuck that was about or what possessed him to push so hard. He doesn’t want Billy going home with the redhead. He doesn’t want Billy going home with anyone. He needs to get his head out of his ass before Billy figures out Charles is half in love with him.

When the middle sixth rolls around Billy is answering Janice’s question about what Billy does for a living, the shirt apparently doesn’t give it away to her. The kiss cam settles on the two of them with Charles just in frame to Billy’s right. When Billy notices, instead of leaning in and giving Janice a peck on the check as she’s angling her head for, he turns to Charles and slides his hand around the back of Charles’s neck and seals their mouths together.

For the first second and half Charles is frozen solid and then the taste of Billy registers and Charles drags him closer by the front of his shirt. He opens his mouth and Billy’s tongue slides along his. The sound of hooting and hollering around him fades and everything in him is attuned to Billy. The smell of his fabric softener, the feel of his palm on the back of Charles’s neck, the way his fingers tighten in Charles’s hair as Charles bites at his bottom lip. 

By the time Billy pulls back the camera has long moved on from them. Billy’s eyes are hot as his thumb strokes along Charles’s bottom lip. Billy starts to open his mouth and Charles cuts him off.

“If you apologize I may punch you.”

Billy smiles at him wickedly, “I think we should leave.”

Charles just nods. They leave to a round of catcalls that make Charles’s cheeks heat.

When they get to the bike Billy pulls him in close. He tilts Charles’s head back and kisses him softly, just barely brushing their lips together. It makes Charles’s stomach flutter. He’s so fucked.

Charles has to take a few breaths before settling onto the bike. Once Billy gets on behind him, his fingers slowly trace a path from Charles’s wide spread knees, along his inseam, to the tops of his inner thighs. He tucks his thumbs into Charles’s front pockets as his fingers curl across his hips nearly touching Charles's cock. Charles can’t help but shiver. Billy presses himself tight against Charles’s back as they take off. 

Billy thankfully keeps his hands to himself during the ride because the last thing Charles wants is to lay his bike down but by the time they get back to Billy’s house he’s hard anyway. Just the thought of knowing he can have Billy is enough to make all the blood rush to his cock.

They’re barely inside the front door before Billy has him pinned to the wall. Billy noses along his jaw, teeth scraping over Charles’s skin leaving a hot trail in his wake. 

Billy’s tongue skims down the throbbing vein in Charles’s neck. Billy closes his mouth over it and sucks hard. It’s like a string is suddenly connected to the center of Charles’s body. He arches up into Billy instantly, body pressing closer, mouth opening on a helpless moan as he clutches at the back of Billy’s head to hold him in place.

Billy laves the same spot with his tongue and Charles can feel the hot swell of blood under the skin, knows there’s going to be a mark left behind and a shudder travels down his spine at how good that thought makes him feel. 

Billy pulls back, their eyes meeting, “I couldn’t wait any longer.”

Charles feels his brow drawing down, “What?”

“I’ve been trying to give you time.”

Charles is lagging behind, he’s doesn't know what the fuck Billy’s talking about.

“Time for what?”

Billy nuzzles into the other side of his neck, tongue licking just under his ear. Charles leans his head to the side giving Billy better access. He gasps as Billy’s teeth sink into his earlobe briefly.

“Time to get over her.”

And then it hits him like a ton of bricks. Charles had just broken off a four year relationship when he’d met Billy the first time. Charles puts his hand out and pushes Billy back to see his face.

“Since the beginning? You’ve wanted this since the beginning?” Charles can hear how breathless he is.

Billy just nods, eyes falling from Charles’s face.

“Fuck, we’re so stupid.” Charles says.

Billy startles but before he can say anything Charles pulls him back in, mouths slamming together more harshly than he’d anticipated. The kiss is hungry and aggressive, pent up want and need wrapped up in the slide of their tongues.

Charles gentles him. Hands coming up to hold his face and angle his head to get his tongue deeper.

His tongue tickles the roof of Charles’s mouth, their breath mingling, coming shorter and harsher the longer the kiss goes on. Charles pulls him closer, obliterating whatever space was left between them. Their bodies come together from shoulder to ankle, both of them moaning at the contact.

Billy angles a legs between Charles’s thighs and Charles moans low and primal, something hot and urgent clawing it’s way up through his stomach to settle in the back of his throat. Billy uses one hand to cradle the back of Charles’s head, the other moving slowly down Charles’s back until he reaches the curve at the bottom of Charles’s spine. He works his hand up into Charles’s shirt. Billy ghosts his fingers up and down the middle of Charles’s spine. Charles shivers as his skin breaks out in goosebumps.

Charles is grinding his cock down into the hard muscle of Billy’s thigh. He pulls his mouth away on a moan and Billy takes the advantage to suck a string of kisses across Charles’s neck. Both of Billy’s hands sweep up under Charles’s shirt now, fingers rubbing and pressing hot and insistent into Charles’s skin. They ignite a trail of fire that burns through his blood as their bodies rock together sinuously. 

Billy’s hands trail around and then under him to fit to his ass. Billy squeezes once before lifting him off his feet and pressing him back against the wall as Billy’s body presses in impossibly closer. He can feel how hard Billy is as their cocks rub together through layers of fabric. 

The pressure is painful and perfect at the same time. He can feel the shape and size of him and Charles can’t think about anything but sinking down onto Billy’s cock, taking him deep, hands pressed tight to Billy’s stomach as he rides Billy’s hard and fast. 

Billy’s hands squeeze his ass as Charles tightens his legs on Billy’s hips. Billy is thrusting rhythmically against him, his whole body undulating a simulation of the way Charles wants Billy to fuck him. Charles runs his hands over Billy’s arms, feels the muscles jump under the skin and he feels his cock twitch. 

There’s so much power in Billy’s body, all of it focused on him right this second and it makes Charles light headed. He pulls Billy’s mouth to his, feels Billy’s harsh breath ghost across his cheek as he bites at Billy’s bottom lip. Billy’s body is so hard against his, a solid wall of muscle and flesh that Charles wants to taste and tease and take apart piece by piece. 

“God, I want in you. Dreamed about the way you’d feel, hot and tight and so fucking perfect.” Billy whispers the words across Charles’s throat.

Charles never begs, but he makes an exception. He’s says, _please_ and _yes_ and _now_ in panted breaths that huff out over Billy’s skin. Charles watches goosebumps rise across Billy’s arms, sees the hairs stand straight on end and he wants Billy so much and in a way that he’s never experienced before.

He’s wanted people before, he’s desired people so completely he thought it would consume him, but this is different. This need for Billy is so deep that Charles can’t find the start of it. He knows on some base level that this is it for him, that anyone and anything after this will fall short. No will ever make him feel like this

He can feel a tingle in his toes and fingers. Every thrust sends a shockwave of pleasure through him. He’s so hard he aches, his cock throbbing in time to his heartbeat. Nothing but white noise in his ears as Billy pushes him closer and closer to the edge.

He can feel the sweat sliding down his neck, feels the scrape of the wall against his back where his shirt has ridden up. 

Billy’s bites into Charles’s shoulder, the pain a perfect coutance to the pleasure thrumming through him as Billy’s hips push faster and harder against his. He feels himself get harder, twitching as Billy grinds into him. 

Charles works a hand between them, gets it up under Billy’s shirt. He goes straight for Billy’s nipples. Billy shudders against him as Charles pulls first one and then the other harshly. 

Billy pulls back, eyes nearly black as he smiles ferally at Charles, nothing but heat and need written all over him. His body rolls against Charles faster, harder, pushing Charles farther up the wall. Billy gets his mouth on the hollow of Charles’s throat, he seals his mouth over the skin and then sinks his teeth in as he ruts against Charles’s body.

Lightning shoots up Charles’s spine as his balls pull tight and his world explodes in a wash of heat and color. He gasps out a breath as his body jerks. Charles turns his head and bites hard into Billy’s bicep as he comes in his pants. He can hear himself panting, eyes closed as his body jerks against Billy’s. His cock pulses hotly, his heartbeat pounding in his ears. 

Billy’s body is hunched over his, mouth pressed against Charles’s collarbone as he thrusts faster. Charles’s hands skate along his shoulders, his short nails dig in and he scores red trails down Billy’s back. Billy’s goes to his full height, pushes hard against Charles two more times before he hisses out a long breath. His hips jerk erratically and then Charles can feel the wetness seep through Billy’s pants into his own skin. 

Billy manages to stagger to the couch and lets himself fall backward with Charles resting in his lap, legs still spread around Billy’s hips. Billy’s chest is heaving under him, harsh breath panting down against the crown of his head and Billy’s arms hold him tight against his chest.

“Tell me I didn’t just fuck this up.”

Billy’s voice is sated, lazy but there’s tension running underneath. Charles immediately sits up, hands coming up to cup Billy’s face.

“Hey, no, no. We’re good, this is..this is definitely good.” 

Billy just nods before pulling him into a chaste close mouthed kiss.


End file.
